The present invention relates to a method of dressing grinding wheels in grinding machines. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in a method of dressing grinding wheels in grinding machines of the type wherein the grinding wheel on the one hand and a dressing tool and a sensor on the other hand are movable relative to each other so that the sensor can be brought into contact with the grinding wheel in a first step, that the dressing tool can be moved into proper position relative to the grinding wheel preparatory to start of the dressing operation, and that the dressing operation is followed by renewed placing of the sensor into contact with the freshly dressed grinding wheel.
Methods of the above outlined character are disclosed, for example, in the German-language publication entitled "Werkstatt und Betrieb 112" (1979, 9, pages 649 to 654) and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,374 granted May 12, 1981 to Asano et al. These conventional methods involve the utilization of a sensor in combination with a vibration detector. The grinding machine in which the method is to be carried out must be equipped with a discrete in-feed mechanism or unit for the sensor which is ground by the grinding wheel upon completion of each dressing operation. In addition, the grinding machine wherein the above outlined conventional method is to be practiced must be provided with a discrete second in-feed mechanism or unit which is designed to move the dressing tool and the sensor jointly toward or away from the grinding wheel. The provision of such mechanisms contributes significantly to the complexity, bulk and cost of the grinding machine, not only as regards its mechanical design but also as concerns the controls for various driving and other units.